Wireless computing systems that provide Internet services and other wireless signal services to user computing devices, such as mobile smartphones, are deployed in many public and private locations. For example, a mall or a hotel may deploy a wireless access point to provide a wireless network connection to a user computing device. A facility may provide multiple wireless access points to cover a larger area. For example, a sports arena may provide many wireless access points to allow wireless network access for users throughout the facility.
A conventional wireless computing system may select the number of wireless access points required to service the expected number of user computer devices. However, a conventional wireless computing system is unable to accurately predict the throughput capacity of each wireless access point in its operational environment. Such inaccuracies lead to improper design of conventional wireless computing systems, which have insufficient throughput for a desired operation. Further, such inaccuracies lead to inefficient distribution of the data load among a number of access points.